Zaubertrank Recipe Book
Lieutenant Roland Martin (formerly) Catherine Schade (formerly) Adalind Schade Nick Burkhardt Diana Schade-Renard Kelly Schade-Burkhardt |people = Elizabeth Lascelles Rosalee Calvert Monroe Sean Renard Juliette Silverton Eve |purpose = Contains zaubertrank recipes |location = Catherine Schade's storage unit (formerly) Exotic Spice & Tea Shop (temporarily) Sean Renard's Home Hadrian's Wall command center (formerly) Trailer |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} A Zaubertrank Recipe Book is a specific type of book that first appeared in . They contain instructions on various spells and on how to brew various zaubertränke, among which is the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester. Some zaubertrank recipe books can only be opened by the blood of a Hexenbiest or the touch of a Hexenbiest, while others require some shaking by a Hexenbiest to align the letters correctly in the books' pages. Based upon an entry in one of Catherine Schade's old books, Zauberbiests can open and read some, but not all, of the books in their woged state as well. Recipes Reinigungsbad (Ger. Purification Bath) Ein Zauber zur Reinigung schädlicher Energie im Körper. *Zutaten: **1 Löffel Fenchel **1 Löffel Anissamen **1 Löffel Rosmarin **1 Löffel Elfenraute **Zedern Öl **Ein Sichtuch Translation: A spell to clean harmful energy in the body. *Ingredients: **1 spoon fennel **1 spoon aniseed **1 spoon rosemary **1 spoon white mugwort **cedar oil **piece of cloth Spiegelbildverzauberung (Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester) Im Hexentopf soll es sieden. Und Dir ein neues Ich beschieden. Sumpfger Schlange Schwanz und Kopf. Brat und koch im Zaubertopf. Molchesaug und Unkenzehe, Hundezung und Hirn der Krähe; Zäher Saft des Bilsenkrauts Eidechsenbein und Flaum vom Kauz. Ein Opferhaar sollst du dann pflücken, Dich so mit 'm Spiegelbild beglücken. Den Topf dann mit dem Hut bedecken, Um das Gebräu wohl auszuhecken. Starken Zauber eingemischt, Höllenbrei im Kessel zischt. Translation: Mirror Image Witchery In a cauldron it should boil. And give you a new self. A swampy snake's tail and head, fry and cook in the magic pot. Newt eye and toe of a toad, tongue of a dog and brain of a crow; Sticky juice of henbane, a lizards leg and downy feather of an owl. Now pick a victims hair, it will rejoice you with a mirror image. Cover the cauldron with a hat, to concoct the brew. Powerful magic mixed in, hellish pulp sizzling in the pot. Excerpts from Catherine Schade's books (formerly) The following is from a book with a skull on it: The following excerpts are from a book entitled Charms & Spells: Fire Spells The greatest conduit, outside of our own bodies, are sacrificial altars. Blood sacrifice is a savage and base version of our craft. These priests realize the power of blood, but their curiosity ended there. Theirs is not the elegant magic of which we are capable. It is brute force applied to learning. These "priests" and "holy men" conjure meager blessings to bestow upon fallow fields and impotent kings. Their ignorance is our advantage. The amount of untapped power, unrealized by dull knives and duller minds, makes these sacrificial sites a conduit through which we can draw more power, and even, travel to other worlds. A site after a fresh sacrifice is best, but old stones on whom countless souls fled their shells or even the earth around the altar, dirt turned to clay, can be utilized as binding agents, potion ingredients, or becoming powerful relics when imbued with a Hexenbiest's will. The Vikings were renowned for their savagery and it is on their battlefields one can find many relics, covered in the blood of entire clans. This and their powerful Rune Magic, make Viking artifacts valuable to blood magic users. For sacrificial altars, the New World, particularly the Spanish holdings on the Northern Continent, provide many opportunities to find objects imbued with enough blood to aid in the casting of any spell. The Aztecs, specifically were were the foremost of... that practiced primitive blood magic. Perhaps, if they had the time, they would have... their altars, heaped with human hearts, were only the first rung on a... short-sightedness in both blood magic and the divinity of Cortez... Some rituals and presences will accept any blood, hence the pow-... but the potions that grant the most control, the rituals that take... one closest to power is paid for by the caster's own blood. Some re-... circumstance in the letting of blood, others merely... one's own blood must be met... this kind of blood... physically, ...spiritually. ...currency, ...sure ...path ...are ... Water Conjury The stories tell that the portal opened and they were consumed by "the rays of the sun," "terrible, laughing, green fire," a purple wraith," (sic) and on and on, a warning to others who believe they matter in every plane of existence. Still more crossed over and were set upon, tortured and killed by the occupants of that realm. Either immediately or captured by those who wield magic on the other side and used for their own alien rituals. It is paramount that anyone who seeks to see the other side use the correct symbols, show proper deference during the chanting, and know the way back. Malevolent forces exist in every realm, and asking to come over is not the same as being able to readily leave. Many Hexenbiests crossed over to other realms, not realizing that there was a price they could not pay to return. There is another way to cross over, but it is one fraught with danger. If the entity, whatever it may be, on the other side, wherever it may be, wishes for a specific Hexenbiest to cross over, ...words, blessings, or symbols, are needed, only the Hexenbiest's blood. The blood needs... to the chosen portal to cross over. These situations are incredibly dangerous... will find itself disadvantaged in every instance. The Hexenbiest... alone, and facing an unknown power with... will possibly never understand. Any Hexenbiest... will be, at best, used for parts of... Blood Magic THE PRICE Blood Magic is not evil. Blood Magic is not good. Blood Magic is realistic. For every action every living things takes, (sic) a price must be paid. To eat in the winter, you must work in the summer. To feed your family, you must purchase a sheep. To defend your village, you must slaughter your enemy. There is always a price to be paid. By the sweat of your brow, the coin in your spells, potions, incantations, all of it comes at a cost. Power alienates the fearful. You risk losing pieces of your soul when you delve into the dark. Your very life can be at stake when performing these rituals. All of this is the cost greatness demands. Blood Magic holds no illusions that magic is easy or benign, and those who seek knowledge from these pages must adopt a morality apart. You will stray from the world and all you know. You will damn what you once held dear and be damned by it. This is but the first price you to pay. Blood is currency. The act of presenting this most vital part of oneself as payment shows an understanding that you will give everything of yourself to get everything you want. The disciples of Blood Magic come to it from every walk of life, for Blood Magic takes in all. The daring, the fearless, the ambitious, the greedy, the cunning, the curious, the craven, those at the end of their rope, those who can climb no higher, those who seek to do good, and those who yearn to show the world who they really are, all are welcome. The price is always the same. Since the beginning, our kind has known that power is in the world for the taking. There is power in places. There is power in partners. There is power in names. There is power in blood. It is currency. It is a conduit. It is the line separating our world from the next. How can something so powerful not be used as a tool or wielded as a weapon? Blood Magic is practiced in some form by every culture. Warriors consecrate grounds with the blood of their fallen brothers, making it sacred, or they desecrate an enemy's land, by ending the line of its people upon it. Hunters and those who worship nature find power and meaning in the last gasps of prey, their spilled blood allowing them to have a foot in multiple worlds. Society's (sic) with gladiator cultures worship blood. Whenever it falls in the arena, the faithful exalt in ecstasy or ache in agony. Battlefields, hunting trails, and fighting pits all hold great power for those with the knowledge to look and the will to act. THE PRACTICE Blood Magic is practiced in some form by every culture. Warriors consecrate grounds with the blood of their fallen brothers, making it sacred, or they desecrate an enemy's land, by ending the line of its people upon it. Hunters and those who worship nature find power and meaning in the last gasps of prey, their spilled blood allowing them to have a foot in multiple words. Society's (sic) with gladiator cultures worship blood. Whenever it falls in the arena, the faithful exalt in ecstasy or ache in agony. Battlefields, hunting trails, and fighting pits all hold great power for those with the knowledge to look and the will to act. Images Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester Recipe.jpg|Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester recipe S4 04 RecipeBook.png 403-Elizabeth reads Zaubertrank book.jpg 415-Juliette opens the Zaubertrank Book.gif 515-Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester recipe.png 610-Incantations "White Book".png 610-Unscrambled letters.gif 611-Self-locking Spell Book.gif 613-Eve, Monroe, and Rosalee work on finding solution.png Category:Magical Objects